Abadda Moonglamaer
Green elf | ethnicity = | occupation = Cleric/ranger | age = | patron deity = Corellon | languages = | reckoning = | dob = 232 | dobnotes = | turned = 615 | turnednotes = Arose as a curst | death = 615 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Abadda Moonglamaer was a prince of Phalorm, the Realm of Three Crowns. Description In life, Abadda was a green elf who had the charisma and strong build of a true prince of Phalorm. In undeath, his skin and hair turned white, his eyes turned into sunken pools of darkness, and he hid his face with a skull mask. History The Unicorn Prince, as he was sometimes known, died when the lich, Iniarv, flooded the kingdom of Uthtower and created the Mere of Dead Men during a battle with invading orc hordes in 615 DR. For reasons unknown to Abadda, he was touched by the lich's fell magic and arose as an undead abomination known as a curst. For nearly thirty years he wandered the swamp seeking his own final demise, but it was not to come. In 646 DR, the elven curst was captured by the new ruler of the mere, Chardansearavitriol, and entombed beneath the Uthtower after the dragon tricked him into revealing the location of the fabled unicorn blade, which Abadda once wielded. There he remained until a Myrkulyte priest of the Ebondeath sect of the Cult of the Dragon released him in 1321 DR. The Doppelganger The priests of Myrkul experimented on this newfound type of undead creature until the Uthtower and their temple sank below the waters of the Mere. They even went so far as to have a doppelganger eat the brain of the undead elf (which regenerated) and assume Adadda's former identity as a prince of Phalorm. The priests lost control of the doppelganger, however, and it fled to the area known as the Fallen Kingdom where Abadda once wandered. Once there it became a bandit leader. The false Abadda was later slain by Distyl of Nesme at the court of Silverymoon, where he recovered the Silent Sword, Susk in 1338 DR. Somehow the body was never identified as a doppelganger. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Wild elves Category:Curst Category:Undead Category:Princes and princesses Category:Royalty Category:Clerics Category:Rangers Category:Inhabitants of Phalrom Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Worshipers of Corellon Larethian